In A Moment
by starmindy
Summary: Your life can change in a moment *Ch.4 up*
1. Default Chapter

inamoment1 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Summary: Your life can change in a moment.

Author's Notes: This idea came to me in a dream so I decied to go with it. Oh, the program I'm working in has no spell check. So beware. 

  


  


In A Moment

  


I walk crefully through the cementary carrying the note I wrote to him. I'm not sure where he is I've never visited him before. I think it's because I knew that once I came I would never be able to come back and before I came there were some things I needed to do to put us both at rest.

Finally after about five minutes of searching I spotted his resting place of 15 years and it brought fresh tears to my eyes. Not tears of grife, I don't have any of those left, but tears of regret.

  


I leaned down to his level and placed my note by his headstone and placed

my note there and then traced the craved out words as tears fell from my eyes:

  


TylerPatrick Connell

1983-2001

  


As I do this memories race through my mind, painful memories. Memories of the moment that changed my life forever.

  


A/N: Okay, I know that was short and a little sad, but the next chapter will be longer and sadder (hey, this is one MY stories). Please review or email me your comments to starmindy@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading!

  


  



	2. Just A Day At the Beach

inamoment2 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

Author's Notes: That was quick wasn't it? Well, I don't really have anything elese to say so on with the chapter.

  


  


In A Moment

Chapter 2

  


"Ow," Val said as took off her shoe and rubbed her poor sore foot, "I hate these shoes!"

  


"Then why did you wear them?" Caitie asked as Val put her hated shoe back on, "And you know that since we're at the beach you can take your shoes off?"

  


"I let Brooke wear my commfortble ones for her date," Val explained as she took off her shoes and put her aching feet in the cool sand, "We should probably be heading back now since it's getting dark,"

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't torture Dawn anymore. Of course I don't she minds being with Jamie too much," Caitie said referring to the newest EMT who also happened to be Jamie's latest girlfriend.

  


"Are you okay with them going out?" Val asked knowing that Caitie had liked Jamie at one point and not knowing how her friend was handling Jamie's newest releionship.

  


"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Jamie and I are just friends and I'm happy for him," Caitie said and by that time they had reached the blanket where Tyler, Hank, Jamie, and Dawn were cleaning up.

  


"We thought that we would go over to my house and watch some videos. That okay with you guys?" Tyler, Val's boyfriend said, as he attempted to fold the blanket by himself. Val went over to Tyler and began to help him fold the blanket.

  


"I can't go," Dawn said as she shoke out a towel, "I have curfew in ten minutes,"

  


"I'll take you home," Jamie said smiling at Dawn and Val saw Caitie roll her eyes, she hated it when people got mushy.

  


"I can go," Val said feeling around in the sand for her watch that she had put there earlier, "Anybody seen my watch?"

  


"Uh," Tyler said reaching in his pocket, "I think I might have stepped on it. Is this it?" Tyler asked Val showing her the watch that had become victem to the warth (how do you spell that?) of his foot.

  


"Yeah, that's it," Val said taking the corpse of her watch with a sigh, while saying goodbye to Dawn and Jamie at the same time.

  


"How about you and Caitie go pick up the videos and Val and I will meet you at my house?" Tyler asked Hank as they began carrying things to the cars.

  


"Sure, that's fine with me. I don't know about Caitie through," Hank said.

  


"FIne with me," Caitie said. By that time everything was packed in the cars and then they said their goodbyes. Val didn't know it then, but it would be more than a month before she saw either of them again.

  


A/N: I love this story! Think I had a little too much fun with the watch part? Well, I'm trying to make this story a little light hearted so that's it's not all suspense and drama. Oh, by the way that picks up in the next chapter. Don't forget to review or send comments to starmindy@yahoo.com on your way out.

Thanks! 

  


  


  


  



	3. Gone Wrong

inamoment3 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

Author's Notes: Can't really think of anything really of anything that I need to tell you so lets get on with the chapter.

  


  


In A Moment

Chapter 2

  


  


Hanna Miller leaned back in her seat. This was not her idea of a good time. Sitting in the backseat of a car with two guys she didn't feel were even worthy of the air they were breathing, but they were the only two people in her whole school that gave her the time of day.

  


"I caught her kissing him the other day. Can you belive (don't think I spelled that right) that she was cheating on me in public?" Joey Anderson said and Hanna knew that he was talking about Val Lainer, the girl he had gone to prom with, but had started going out with another guy the day after.

  


"You do know that as far as she's concerned her releionship with you ended the moment that she told you she didn't want to go out again," Hanna said, but Joey wasn't paying any attention to her. He was looking at a small car that was driving in the other lane.

  


"Hey, Tanner can you pull us beside them? I want to get back at my girlfriend," Joey said to Tanner Wilson who was driving the car on the wrong side of the road because it was how he got his kicks.

  


"Can do." Tanner said as he compiled with the order, "You know where the 'secret weapon' right?"

  


"Right," Joey said as he opened up the glove box and took out the "secret weapon" which was a handgun Tanner had reviced as a birthday present from his dad. 

  


"Joey are you crazy?!" Hanna exclaimed as Joey rolled down his window and Hanna rilzed just what he was planning on doing.

  


"No, I'm in love," Joey said as pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Val in the face, Hanna crossed herself before looking away because it was too hard to look at.

  


"Here, Hanna my dear, it's your turn," Joey said as he handed Hanna the gun, "Don't even think about trying to do anything heroic or I'll kill both of them and you," Hanna nervously took the gun from Joey, knowing that he always made good on his threats. "Shoot him straight through the heart, just like she hurt me,"

Hanna rolled down the window and noticed that the other car had stopped and that their car had also stopped, but was a car lenglth in front of the other one. She then leaned out the window and aimed at the boy, not at his heart, but at his shoulder. She closed her eyes, said a prayer, and pulled the trigger.

  


Author's Notes: How did you like that? I thought it was pretty good. I love cliffhangers! Please review or send your comments to starmindy@yahoo.com. Also remember these characters they will be comming back!


	4. Ghostree Lane

inamoment4 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

Author's Notes: Now I have to tell you that I'm Obessed with ghosts at the moment and so is the character I'm bringing into the story this chapter. So from now on in the story there will be some things that deal with ghosts. There will even be a ghost. Another thing over the show we learned that Val and Caitie took Spanish and that Hank and Jamie took French, but we never learned what Tyler took. So I'm having him take Germen because I take Germen and I kind of know how to speak it. Okay enough with the small talk lets get on with the chapter.

  


  


In A Moment

Chapter 4

  


Brian Walker was taking pictures of the oak tree on the side of Greentree Road (better known as Ghosttree Road), hoping that maybe he could catch one of the ghosts when he heard the first gunshot. He jumped and almost dropped his camera. "Relax Bri," He told himself, "There's no one here,"

  


"Well, okay maybe a few ghosts but these aren't potergists. They wouldn't hurt a soul," He said continuing to take pictures. Then he happened to look over his shoulder and saw a car pulled over on the road above. Then he heard the second shot and saw the car topple the ridge and land on it's roof just a few feet from where Brian was standing.

  


After the shock wore off Brian put his camera in his backpack and went to go see if anyone had survived the crash, he didn't think it was very likly of the state the car was in.

  


When he saw he wanted to run back to his car and drive as away as fast as he could, but he stayed.

  


Brian was sure the girl was dead. Half of her face was a bloodly mess. He decied to give her the benefit of the doubot. So he leaned now and felt along her neck for a pulse. He found one it was weak, but it was there.

  


Brian left her and went to go check on the driver. Just as he rounded the fender he heard someone shout, "You need you some help?" Brian had never been so relived in his life.

  


"Can you call 911?" Brian called back. Tonight of all nights he had left his cell phone at home.

  


"Yes," The voice called back.

  


By that time Brian had made his way to the driver's side of the car. He leaned and was a little surprised that he knew the driver from his Germen. "Tyler?" He asked. Tyler opened his eyes, he wasn't in as bad shape as the girl, but he still was in pretty bad shape.

  


"Brian," Tyler said and Brian was a little surprised. 

  


"So how are you doing?" Brian asked.

  


"I'll surive," Tyler said and then asked, "How's Val?"

  


"She's-" Brian wasn't quite sure how to put it, "She's not doing to good,"

  


A/N: I have already have Ch. 5 written so it should be out soon. Oh, I'm going to be starting a story that deals with the movie The Others (which I saw for the third time today) and I'm not going to be posting it for public view (I don't want to give away the ending) so if you want to read you have to let me know via review or email (starmindy@yahoo.com) if you want me to email you chapters.

Thanks!

  


  


  



End file.
